


A Change of Roles

by DG_Eddie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Masochism, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Slow Burn, Smut, porn with actual and genuine plot, sissy boy, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Eddie/pseuds/DG_Eddie
Summary: A boy’s room is his own territory. Even if he has a girlfriend......but things can really change.
Relationships: OC/OC





	A Change of Roles

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was a large part of my life, I am drawing some weird parallels with shit I read online. 
> 
> Mature is there for a reason, so yeah... reader discretion is very much advised.

Hello, my name is Helena Fiore. Friends know everything about me... 

Well. Not everything. This story is about the thing my friends don’t know about me and Jackie. The weird, the wholesome and the lewd, and all will be clear to you, my dear Reader, once I have told you everything. 

So, let’s start at the very beginning...


End file.
